Lost in a Fairytale
by IAmHeree
Summary: What happens when a wand meets Percy, Annabeth, And Thalia? Total chaos! Not "Chaos", chaos. Now they gotta find a way back to the real world but how? LOOKING FOR A BETA READER.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Percy, Thalia, and I were hanging out by her tree when we heard a poof! Out of nowhere. We turned and saw three fairies one was wearing a red dress, the one next to her was wearing a green dress, and the last one was wearing a blue dress.

"Hurry up Flora we don't have all day!" the fairy in the blue dress said.

"Ok Merryweather! Hello Darlings, I'm Flora and I was wondering if you knew how to fix a magic wand."

Ok now where have I heard that name before it's so familiar me, Thalia and Percy looked at each other very confused.

"I'm sorry but I what?" Thalia said.

"My wand young lady can you fix it?"

"A wand?" I said.

"Yes, yes can you fix it?" she asked us again.

"Oh er uh y-yeah sure." Thalia said.

Then it hit me.

"Positive." I said.

"Wonderful! Thank you, darlings." Poof! She was gone.

"Do you even know how to fix that?" Percy asked.

"No, But I know someone who could." I told him.

We walked to the Hermes cabin and I found the person I was looking for. She was writing something down in her notebook and, I smiled Thalia and Percy looked at m.

"_Crystal? _Your gonna ask her for help?" Thalia said.

"Yep. It's a rise but I know she could do it."

"Ok Then." Percy said.

We walked up to her and she saw us and smiled.

"Well, well, well look who decided to come and visit." She said.

Thalia looked away and she looked at the wand I was holding.

"Whats that you got there."

"Look we need your help just tell us if you're in or not if you're not then we'll just walk away." Thalia said.

"So you need my I mean _my_ help?"She asked.

"Unfortuantly." Thalia said.

"Alright I'm in."

"Ok, this is a magic wand that Flora gave us sh-" she cut me off

"Flora as in _Sleeping Beauty _Flora."

"Yeah anyways her wand isn't working the way its suppose to be and we were wondering if you could help us." Percy finished.

She stretched out her hand and I handed her the wand, she zapped a few things and Thalia Got nerves.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at her.

"Look, this is how I work ok if you want me to help you, you gotta let me do it my way."

She pointed the wand at us and got zapped into a book that came out of nowhere she sighed.

"You see, _this _is exactly what happens when you don't let me do it my way. "she said.

She took the book and went to the big house.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal's Pov

"And that's what happened Chiron!" I told him.

He looked at the wand and the book with a concern face.

"So Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth all disappeared in this book?"

"By Accident! I was trying to fix it but things went wrong." I said.

"This is very, very bad I'll try to find a way to get them out Crystal, try to communicate with them." Then he left.

"Try to communicate with them yes, yes, yes, communicate." I mumbled.

I thought for hours on end and I still couldn't find a way I sighed and sat on the chair. It's so sunny I thought. I went to went to the lake to take I swim hey I thought there's a rainbow I mentally slapped myself a rainbow! Why didn't I think of it earlier? I felt my clothes and felt a coin thank the Gods and did and iris message but then the message turned into a portal and sucked me in it.

Thalia's Pov

"Wh-where am I, Annabeth, Percy?" I asked no one.

I looked around the room and instantly knew that I was not at camp half-blood anymore I mean obviously when I see Crystal imma punch the crap out her. I looked at the mirror and froze, I was wearing a ragged dress and covered with dirt. Then I heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I said and ran down the stairs and to the door.

I saw a messenger and he bowed to me.

"An invitation for you miss you and all the ladies are welcome to attend the prince's party." Then he left.

What the hell did I just do? I asked myself it was like something was forcing me to do it.

"Who was that Cinerella." And ugly girl asked me.

I saw another one probably her sister and I creepy old women.

I handed her the letter the old lady who I found out was my step-mother read it to her daughters and they squealed.

Annabeth's POV

I mentally walked down a road that was in a forest where am I headed? I wondered. I looked down and I saw myself holding a basket and had a red cape over me. Just then a wolf came out of nowhere.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To my grandmother's house I told him. "She's sick so I'm delivering this food to her."

So that's where I'm headed I thought. I wonder where everyone is right now I don't see them anywhere.

Percy's POV

Where the _hell _am I? I thought I looked around and that I was on a horse and I saw someone very beautiful.

"Hello." I said.

She gasped and ran away.

"Oh wait!" I said.

I stopped myself what did I just do? It's like and invisible force or something was making me do that. Thais is so weird wait where's Annabeth, Thalia and Crystal? I wondered I have to go find them and get out of this weird costume.


	3. AN it's been a while

AnnND I decided to not continue with this story no surprise T-T but.. ..but there would be in a new Story called "Lost In a FairyTale 2" and it would be about how Mariana Would be lost in Cinderella and Ivy, Matthew, Stacy, and Eric would be lost in Alice in Wonderland. So the setting is they go to sleep at night but don't wake up and They all find out that if they don't find a way to wake them up in time before the story is over they would never wake up again. (I tired to make it fit with this one but it just to hard...)  
It will be up on Next Week! And please go vote on my poll its about at the end of the chapter I would make a different section and on that section there would be our announcer Evaristus will hold a "What If?" Section and I will have Percy to be as a first one up to show as an example of how our heroines would met the : What if... Percy Jackson met Percy Jackson?! Please chose the next one that you would like to read about the poll would be up for about one week after each chapter and also review to add anyone else you would want to see to!


End file.
